totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czy my jesteśmy dziećmi ?
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 20 Chris : Hmm Wiecie co ! chyba nadszedł czas na naszą małą tajemnicę ! Chyba Chef Chef : Cicho ... Nie muszą tego wiedzieć ! Chris : No wiesz ! Zepsułeś mój moment .. Ehh zaczynajmy to może im powiem o co chodzi ! Chef ''': Sprubój a ten tasak wyląduje na tobie ! '''Chris : Yy czołówka ! Oglądajcie nas ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chata Chłopaków '''Cody : Nahahahaha ! Noah : Co ci odwaliło ? Cody : Nahahahaha ! Duncan : Co się dzieje ? Super skąd masz drut .. Dawaj Cody : '''Nie ruszaj !! '''Noah : '''Ej ! Zostaw to łóżko i tak nie mam nic lepszego do snu. '''Bobbie : '''Jak nie wiecie o co chodzi to zostawcie go . Zresztą nie ma co się mu dziwić . Sierra to obłąkana mężatka z koszmarów ! '''Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Obłakana . Nie ma słów na jej zachowania ! Trent ; Kolo no już odpusc sobie siedzisz tu od rana ! Bobbie : A ty gdzieś był . Trent : Nie twój interes ! a wogóle to Chris nas woła . Bobbie ' ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :' Lizus. Chata Dziewczyn Cortney : Oddawaj ! Ty tu i tak długo nie zagościsz ! Heather : '''Mylisz się durna ! Dawaj mi tą poduszkę ! '''LeShawna : Wy dwie to jak dwa ognie .. Beth : '''Nom takie same ale się nienawidzą ! '''Cortney : Ha jest zazdrosna ,że chodze z Alejandro ! Heather : Teraz przesadziłaś ! Sierra : A mówiłam ,że jest zazdrosna teraz daj mi mojego dolara . Camilie : Rajku . Ile one tak moga jak myślisz . Sierra : '''Hmm z godzinę . '''Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nah , Moja lista wrogów rośnie i roścnie ale potrzebuję sojusznika ! Beth i LeShawna to idiotki , heather to wogóle porażka ! Bobbie .. bez komentarza, Wiec zostaje mi trent Cody i Duncan .. Tak wspaniały wybór ! Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ludzie głosujcie na ta wredotę 1 Prosze chce się jej pozbyc . A i potrzebuje sojuszu ! LeShawna ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) : Towarzystwo tych dwóch jest nie do zniesienia. Te laski nigdy nie dojda do porozumienia . Nawet lepiej , bo LeShawna niem oże sie doczekać miliona w kieszeni . Chef : Ruszcie się wy .. Plac główny Chris : '''No tak , skoro już jestesmy czas bysmy troche was .. Haha cofnęli w rozwoju ! '''Trent : '''Umysłowym ? '''Noah : Tak umysłowy to ty jesteś ! Cortney : Że niby co mamy robic za niemowlęta ! Chris : Nie ... przedzkolakami . A teraz wasze łaszki ! Sierra : * wdycha , to będzie dla Codiego ! Cody : Ohhh Duncan ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ja w tym czyms 1 Chyba już nie mam honoru ani respektu... '''Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Oj kojarzy mi się dziecińswto . Fajnie jest ! '''Chris : Za mną moje małe dzieciuchy.. Czas was troche zawsydzić .. Idziemy do kołyski ! Klatki przerobiony na kołyski z tunelami Chris : tak wiec wasze wyzwanie. W tych klatkach wypchanych pułapkami musicie znaleść grzechotkę ze swoim imieniem . jeśli ktos nie znajdzie to niestety nie bierze udziału w drugiej części . Heather : Będzie coś za wygraną ! Chris : '''Gracie o nietykalność i wycieczkę na jeden dzień do kurortu przegranych odwiedzić dawnych koleów i rywali . '''Cortney : Alejandro .. Nic mnie nie powstrzyma ! Bobbie : Hmm Nie całkiem. Chris : W grzechotkach ukryte są również małe niespodzianki . A i uważajcie na mała .. a nieważne. Cody : Nie no powiedz. Chris : Ruszajcie ! Heather : Jak wygram to zaryje mu się w jego przebrzydłą gębe .. Oh ktos wgóle prał te stroje. Sierra : Wynocha ja chce tędy iśc ! Cody : Narazie. Camilie : '''Już mam .. Zaraz .. Ouch,. '''Heather : Le cios ! Chris ''': Ostrzegałem was ! '''Ducnan : Rękawica bokserska .. po za tym nic o tym nie mówiłeś . Chris : Przekonamy się jak wam pójdzie. Pośród tuneli i skrytek Camilie : '''Cop to ma być za wyzwanie 1 Nie jestem typem marudy ale gosć ma ostro nasrane w łbie !? '''Duncan : Ta ty sięn ie męczysz z nim od 4 serii ! Camilie : A właśnie .. Mam dla ciebie propozycję ! Duncan : '''Na aa nie wchodze w układy ! '''Camilie : Poweim to incaczej albo pomożesz albo twoja przepustka do 2 rundy przepadnie . Duncan : Pff i tak nie odpadnę ! Camilie : Może cie to zainteresuje , wyrzucenie Cortney . Duncan : To masz bez problemu ! Zgadzam sie .. A terz dawaj .. Camilie : To się ułoży współpraca Bobbie : Hehehehe , Dzięki za taka wyśmienitą okazję do złagodzenia konfliktu z Courtney ! Heather : '''Uważaj i przestań wchodzic mi w drogę ! '''Bobbie : Milcz mam większe sprawy na głowie . Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak on śmie sie tak do mnie odzywać ! LeShawna : Tak skabeńku musisz trafić w nasze ręcę . Beth : Mam już swojego , wiesz nawet tnie było to trudne . Trent : Uwaga ! LeShawna : '''Uważaj trochę , ptrawie byś mi to rozwalił ! '''Trent : Pedż ile sił . Beth : Czego on się boi ? LeShawna : '''Chyba tego ! '''Beth : To plastkiowe piłeczki z .. kolcami w srodku .. AAAAAA!! Beth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Kolce ?? Już nie ma czym nas zabijac i torturowć ! '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Lepiej się nie przyznawac ,że to moja sprawka . niepotrzebnie to ruszałem . '''SIerra : Oh Cody .. Cody ! Cody : Możemy porozmawiać , ale tak na powaznie . Sierra : Tak ? Cody : '''My nigdy , nigdy nie bedziemy razem ale będziemy znajomymi '''Sierra ; Proszę , nie mów takich rzeczy i tak wiem ,że mnie kochasz.. Cody : Znowu to samo . Cody ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie mam wyboru . jeśli Sierra przegra to niestety muszep powiedzieć papa ! '''Cortney : '''Co to pełzam i szukam jakis grzechotek . '''Noah : Mogę powiedziec to samo . Cortney : '''Nie ruszaj ! '''Noah : Nah .. Nie rób ze mnie idioty.. Cortney : Tej dzwigni .. Noah : '''AAA !!! Zapłaciszm mi !! Przy wyjściu z tuneli '''Chris : '''No i jak tam moi poszukiwacze ! Gdzie wy jesteście ! '''Bobbie : Już , to było proste . Chris : No to przechodzisz do 2 wyzwania . Heather : Mam mam , zaraz.. AAA.. Chris : Nahaha to gumowe węże . LeShawna ''' '''Trent i Beth : '''Oww '''Chris : '''No a wasza trójeczka ? '''Trent : Moment .. Tak to ten ... LeShawna : Też .. Beth : '''Mój sie trochę rozpadł .. '''Chris : Tak mi przykto .. kolejni ! Camilie : Łap i muszę iść dalej .. Duncan : Masz to i juz chce wygrać ! Noah : Kto to wymyślił nic nie znalazłem i tylko wpadłem w kocioł z musem . Camilie : Tak przepyszny . Cortney : '''Ohh Co za durne wyzwanie. Nic nie znalazłam.\ '''Sierra : Nie mamy nic .. Cody : Bobprzec ciebie nic nie znależliśmy .. Pff Chris : A więc Bobbie , Camilie , Trent , LeShawna , Duncan powalczą w drugim wyzwaniu a jest to .............. Stołówka Chris : '''Bitwa na jedzienie , Bo jak wiecie dzieciaki bardzo paskudzą . Kto będzie najczystszy wygra nietykalnośc podczas eliminacji . Do dzieła , zacznijcie wojnę . Ten kto zwali na całej lini wszysko posprząta. '''Duncan : To coś dla mnie ! Masz.. Trent : Uważaj lepiej na tyły . Camilie : Co za głupki . Bobbie : Masz ! LeShawna & Beth : '''Namierzyć i strzał ! '''Duncan : Rany .. Nie !! Camilie : '''Piękny atak w pięknym ... '''Bobie : '''Stylu , tak uważaj na tyły .. '''Chris : '''No dobra .. Hmm już po wojnie .. Wygrywa Bobbie i Trent '''Trent : Tak ! Bobbie : No to oczywiste , że ja wygrałem. Chris : A teraz czas na eliminacje. Eliminacje Chris : Dzisiaj przywrócilismy wam trochę dzieciństwa Cortney : no juz dawaj te eliminacje ! Heather : Prysznic czeka. Chris : Ekhmm więc odznaki dostają : Trent , Noah ,Bobbie , Beth , LeShawna , Camilie , Cody . Heather masz trochę wrogówi dlatego pewnie jesteś nominowana Sierra denerwująca Codiego fanka i fanatyczka Duncan Znienawidzony przez Cortney i kilka innych osób No i oczywiście Cortney , której nikt nie lubi . No i ostatnie ............. odznaki otrzymują ..... Duncan , Heather i Cortney !!!!! Sierra : Co !! Niemożliwe ale Cody .. Nie . Nie mogę odpaść.. Chris : Zabrać ją .. Sierra : Nie , musze Cody .. Nie !!!! Chris : No , czas pożegnać katorgę Codiego , smutno mi będzie bez niej i widoku maltretowanego Codiego ! Ale to jest własnie Wawanakwa Totalnej Porazki !! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki